mysterious love
by jengen1414
Summary: 100 years later a new bella return. what if a gathering will expose her new life to the cullens. read it please first twilight fan fiction story
1. Chapter 1

It's been 100 years since he left me. And as time went by I am trying to recover from the spots of pain in my heart and soul. I am now Alex Victoirre. I decided to come back to the town I've been happy and sad. The towns that started it all and have witness my love for Edward "Forks".

Flashback:

I was rooming around the forest to wait for Jacob. We spend too much time together now days. He helped me to recover from my sorrow of Edward and I was very thankful that Jacob is always here by my side. My eyes caught someone as I attempt to escape, her narrow eyes caught mine and a widen smile across her face.

Bella!! What a pleasant surprise. She spoke.

Victoria I spoke.

How am I so blessed to see you here, wondering around the forest by your self? She said

I tried to run but in one second she is already in front of me. Damn that vampire speed I whisper to my head.

Why are you in a hurry? She said

No reason I choke up

I see you are not with your mate. She spoke

He left me just like James left you, I said

Your mate killed James and I will take my revenge unto you she said.

OH! Please James has not even a ¼ chance to beat Edward. I spoke.

As fast as lightning she throws me to the trees. I just lay there while she gives her dramatic act how to do her revenge. Her face look up to me with a widen smile. She already has a plan. She finally bit me. Yes! I whisper to my lips it's all going to end soon and I would be happy and free. As I feel my eyes closed and gained unconscious. I wish that Charlie would forgive me for leaving him so early.

End of flashback:

As I drove my car (C6 ZR1) I phone rang. I immediately pick it up and answered it.

Hello? I said

Hey honey where are you?

I'm on the road to Forks MOM.

Oh okay. I and your dad are just worried so I decided to call you.

Sorry if I worry you so much. I will be there in a couple of minutes.

See you soon Honey!

Yeah bye Mom.

As I became Alex I have a new set of family. But I haven't forgotten about Charlie and Renee. There are always in my heart no matter what happens. I have a wonderful parents and a cool older brother. My dad's name is Richard, my mom's name is Stephanie and my older brother's name is Vince.. I supposed to meet them at the Cullen's for a stupid gathering. Ever since I found out that were going to forks to meet a family of vegetarian vampires I knew what I'm entering to, the disadvantage is to meet them again. The family who abandoned me many years ago. I supposed they would not recognize me anyway. I have changed to a different person. My skin is white as snow, my lips is rosy red, my body became too sexy for a normal human, the only thing that hadn't change is the color of my hair and the color of my eyes.

As I drive to a familiar road. I recall some painful memories. As I parked my car in a spot nearer to the Cullen's house. I stare at the familiar house with so much sorrow in my heart. I inhaled and walk to the door. I sensed that there are full of vampires than I expect that will come here. I knocked to the door and a short pixie girl opened the door. I knew who she was I still recall my old best friend. Alice.

Hello I'm looking for my family. They are expecting me earlier. I said

She just stand there and looked me with widen eyes and open mouth. And she finally spoke up. And all eyes from the room stare at me.

You must be Alex Victoirre

Yeah! I said

I'm Alice Cullen. Nice meeting you. She said

Nice meeting you too. I said

Alex! Alex! Your late again said a familiar voice in the crowd. It was from my brother

Sorry I have to look at the map so that I won't be lost. I said

And he approached me and hugged me and said:

I miss you so much, my little sister!!!!

I just bluff and said I miss you too my older brother…and we bought laugh.

And our Mom approached us and hugged me

Thank God you're here already I'm so worried. She said

Knowing Alex Mom you shouldn't worry so much. Vince said.

And we laugh.

I would introduce you to the others okie?my mom said

Yeah!

I see you already met Alice. mom said

Yeah we already met I smiled to Alice and she smiled back.

We approached to the others. Some of them I already know.

Hey dad! I said and I hugged him

Hey my precious princess he said and he hugged me back

I want you to meet someone he said

Carlisle this is my daughter Alex. Dad said

Hello Alex. Nice meeting you at last. Your dad told me so much about you. And he held his hand.

The pleasure is all mines. I said and shook his hand.

I want you to meet my family he said. I just nodded

This is my wife Esme, my siblings Emmeth, Rosalie, Jasper, you already meet Alice and Edward. He said

Hi ! I said to all of them.

They haven't change a bit. I said to myself.

Great party I said to all of them

You won't expect a house full of vampires to be normal is it said Emmeth jokingly

Nope! I guessed not. I said

(The background music is right round by flo rida)

Alex!

Hi aunt Siobhan. I never expect you would be here. I said smiling and hugged her.

You know that your cousin is much like you she said

I looked to the around and there was my cousin dancing wild..

I just laughed

I guessed I am a bad influence to her I said…

You got that right she said

And we both laugh

Oh my god the wildest vampire is in the house sayuri said

You hadn't expected I would miss this do you. I said smiling to her

No not all she said

(She drags me to the dance floor and we danced as we used to (wild as ever).I hugged and kiss on the cheeks when I saw someone close to my heart that is in this party. That includes my ex-vampire boyfriend. Jason. We dance all night long until Carlisle calls our attention.

Some of you knew why are we gathered here tonight and some are not. Carlisle said

Well it's about my grand daughter sakes. I want to introduce my only grand daughter Emelie. She is a daughter of my son Emmeth and my daughter Rosalie.

(I saw Emmeth carrying the most beautiful girl with a small tiara in her head).

Darling, will you personally introduce yourself said Carlisle

Emelie just nooded.

(Before she introduces her self someone interrupted until I looked at the crowd it was Alice something is wrong I thought to myself)

Alice what's wrong? I asked

(She looked frightened)

I have a bad feeling about this I said

(All the other vampires' stares at me confused)

Emmett take Emelie Alice said

Everyone evacuate said Edward

Now! He shouted.

(And then all other vampires evacuate except my family the Cullen's the Irish and the Japanese coven.)

I looked outside I sensed something is wrong.

Dad!!!!! I called

And dad gathers them to a circle and secures the remaining family. Knowing my Dad's powers he really is helpful in this kind of situation.

Alex what's wrong? Sayuri said

They are many Alice said

How many? Vince said

30 including Demetri Edward said

(And when I looked at them Emmett and Rosalie's eyes are with fear including the rest of the Cullen's. I looked at them suspiciously and I saw Emelie cradle in Emmett's arm).

Sayuri!!! I said

(Sayuri just nodded and walk to Vince to kiss his cheeks and stand beside me).

I'm coming with you Edward said

No! I said to him

(He looked at me with confusion)

Emelie needs you in her side. I said

Honeys don't do this I heard my Mom talk.

I hugged her and said we will be fine Mom. I will see you soon. I said to her

Vince take care of Mom will you. I said and looked to my brother

No problem, just make sure my girlfriend will be fine he said

Get them to safety and look after Emelie. I said and looked at rest.

Isabella Alex Swan Victoirre if something happen to you I assure you I will gather them all to kill who those bloody bastards are (pointing outside). My Dad shouted

I assure you Dad nothing will happen to us I said smiling and hugged him.

Bella!!! Alice shouted.

I just blink at her. We will see you soon. I promised. I said looking at them.

Alex!! (I looked at Sayuri , I knew what she meant, there coming)

Dad do it!!! I shouted

(And in one glimpse of an eye there gone.)

Let's go Sayuri. I said she just nodded and smile.

This is going to be fun she said looking at me

You got that right I said to her with a widen smile.

And we both leap to the forest.

You got a plan? Sayuri said as we run vampire speed away from the house.

Nope! I said

She just laughs and said just like old times

Yeah! Just like old times.


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

I was shocked when Richard called the full name of Alex.

Isabella Alex Swan Victoirre if something happen to you I assure you I will gather them all to kill who those bloody bastards are (pointing outside). Richard said

I assure you Dad nothing will happen to us Alex said

Bella!!! . I shouted.

She just blinks at me. And told us we will see you soon. I promised.

I saw Edward and he was shocked with the rest of the family when they heard me say Bella.

Alex!! Sayuri shouted

Dads do it!!! She shouted

(And in one glimpse of an eye where already in another place.)

Where are we? I said to Richard

Don't worry Honey, were safe your in our house said Stephanie

Dad is there any possibility that we can track Alex and Sayuri? Vince said

I don't know knowing the powers of that two it would be impossible. Richard said

Richard can I ask you something? Carlisle said

Sure what is it Carlisle? Richard said

I don't know if I heard wrong but did you just call Alex "Isabella"? Carlisle said

Yes! I forgot to tell you all that my daughter already knows you. Richard said

(Looking to my family.)

I still can't believe it. I said

Carlisle I will follow them said Edward

You shouldn't said Richard

They wouldn't be harmed I assure Edward said Richard

How can you say that said Rosalie

You haven't fully met the new Bella. Vince said growling

Vince stop that, I know you still angry at them because they left her. But if they aren't for them you haven't have a beautiful younger sister. Now stop fooling around. Said Stephanie

Sorry Mom I 'm just worried for those two. Said Vince

We all are Honey said Stephanie.

Now can you all calm down, my daughters will return to tell us who those idiots are after. Stephanie said

(After 4 hours were still waiting for Bella and Sayuri. The Irish and the Japanese coven went home. Esme and Stephanie are talking to the kitchen about there experiences. Rosalie went upstairs to humming Emelie to bed. Emmett, Jasper, Vince and Edward was outside waiting for the girls while everyone so busy doing things I searched for Bella's future but it was all blank. I heard Edward growl. He must be reading my mind.

Edward!!! I heard Vince said

What? Said Edward

Do you still love my sister?

(Edward just stood there, he is looking down. I know how painful it is for him I saw it all this time. How he regret to leave Bella. How he wish he isn't a vampire. And how he became so stupid.)

Edward if you still love my sister just stays with her as long as she wants. I don't want to see again the old Bella I know. And if you want my blessings to be given to you, you should start explaining because the only person in our family who is not angry with you is Bella and most likely seconded by Mom.

(I saw a vision that Bella would be in front of us with Sayuri smiling. Edward just stare at me with widen eyes. I looked at them and smiled they will be home very soon. Then I heard her.)

Hi guys…

Were back. Said Sayuri

And then I saw them both smiling at us. I run to her and said

Oh! Bella!

I miss you too Alice very much she said

Sayuri just run to Vince open arms and hugged him. When I looked at Bella with widen smile I heard Edward growl Bella just smile.)

Moms were back!!!! Bella said smiling

(And then two moms in an instant hugged her so much.)

Wow! I really haven't expected this she said smiling and we all laughed


	3. Chapter 3

Confession

EPOV

We all sat at the living room listening to Bella and sayuri. I was still looking at my Bella with widen eyes and when she caught mine she just smiled at me. She stills the Bella I know her face haven't change and most of all her chocolate brown eyes I have missed.

I heard a little crack on Bella's ribs.

Bella what's wrong? I asked

Nothing! She said

You know Bella you really are a bad liar Rosalie said

I totally agree Stephanie said and I saw Esme nodded

And a little crack again

Sayuri what have you two been up to Vince asked

Nothing! She said

I should call my Mom. Sayuri said

And she walked, picked up the phone and dialed. I just look at Bella. sayuri hung up after talking to her mother and sit with bella.

Uhmmmm!!!! Can I talk to Edward alone? Bella said

No! Richard said

Dad please!!! Bella begged

No! Emmett seconded

(I looked at him angrily. He just looks to Rosalie.)

Fine Bella said angrily

See dad you really have spoiled her much said Vince pointing at Bella

I did not Richard said

Idiots! I heard Stephanie's thoughts.

Nice one Bells now we won't have to explain to them what we've know Sayuri thought

And a familiar voice caught my attention

Edward! Can you read my thoughts now?

(I looked at Bella and she is staring at me back. I just blink my eyes to confirm it as a yes.)

Good…I have to talk to you about Emelie before Sayuri and I discussed the more important fact. She thought

I just nodded.

Mr. Victoirre can I talk to Bella alone? I asked

He looked at me with angry eyes.

Honey let's give Edward a chance please said Stephanie.

(Stephanie is really like Esme.)

Mom how can you say that said Vince

Vince we know you still angry about how we manage to leave Bella alone. But Edward's thought about her safety Alice said

(Jasper uses his talent to calm everyone down. But he couldn't do it now that he saw Alice feeling guilty for leaving Bella)

Ughhhh!! I have enough of this Bella said

And she walked upstairs tapping her feet angrily. I looked at her wit widen eyes.

How can you be all so childish in this kind of situation? Sayuri shouted

You can just say yes if Bella and Edward would like to talk to each other to fix this up.

But most of you are being so stubborn.

And she walked out.

Carlisle and Richard are talking to unite the two families for the damn fight. I just couldn't believe Richard would consider helping us. Well his main reason is that the volturi will hunt them now that they know that Alex and Sayuri helped us. So we must enjoy the remaining of our lives. He emphasized. Alice and Rosalie are still angry with me because I haven't explained to Bella why we left. Emmett and Vince are wrestling while Jasper is comforting Alice because she is angry with me and frustrated that she can't talk to Bella. Sayuri is with Rosalie playing Japanese style with Emelie. Sometimes they are like sisters "pigheadedness". Bella is in front of the computer searching for the Royal Blood Family who wants to kill Emelie. I didn't know that she can access the Volturi's main website until Vince told me so. Even Carlisle and I can't even break the code. I was listening to my i-pod when I heard a familiar voice leaning her head in the stairs looking at me. She walked to me and pulled me. I followed her, she lead me into her room. What is she thinking? When were in her room, she locked the door and smiled at me. I looked at her with confusion.

Do you want to sneak out? She said

I looked at her with widen eyes. She just smiled at me.

Don't worry I won't blame you if you can't break the rules with me. She said smiling

Your talking to a 210 year old vampire I said smiling using my crook smile.

She smiled back!!

(She opened her window leading to the forest, she look right to left and left to right.)

What are you looking for? I said

Alice she said

Don't you think she already saw us sneaking out? I said

I don't think so, she said

(I walked to her and looked at the window to look for any sign that they would catch us.)

Let's Go! She said

Ladies First I insisted

She smiled at me and leap to the window. I just followed at her. I caught up with her and we ran as fast as we can to the forest. She caught my hand leading me to stop. We both stop. I looked at her and she just smiled. When I looked around the place it was beautiful, it was like our meadow but a beautiful lake caught my eyes.

How did you find this? I said

To tell you the truth I always sneak out. She said

(I looked at her and we both laugh. She walks to the beach and inhale some breeze. I followed her in an instant)

I really miss not going here! She said

We stand there in silence, admiring the beautiful beach.

Bella! I said looking at her

(She looks at me with pity eyes. I swear if she is still human she is crying right now. I looked at her and put my both hands on her face and said)

What's wrong?

Edward! Was only she can say

I know what that means she wants me to explain it to her why I left. I hugged her tight I'm sorry! Is all I can say and suddenly I sense that my shirt is getting wet by her tears. And she hugs me back tight. I looked at her; I was right tears flowing from her eyes. I wiped her tears she manages to talk.

Why???

Bella, I left because I wanted you to have a chance at a normal, happy, human life. I could see what I was doing to you—keeping you constantly on the edge of danger, taking you away from the world you belonged in, risking your life every moment I was with you. So I had to try. I had to do _something_, and it seemed like leaving was the only way. If I hadn't thought you would be better off, I could have never made myself leave. I'm much too selfish. Only _you _could be more important than what I wanted… what I needed. What I want and need is to be with you, and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again. I have too many excuses to stay—thank heaven for that! It seems you _can't _be safe, no matter how many miles I put between us." I said

I looked in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and tears keep running from her eyes.

Sorry she said and she wiped her tears

Bella am I too late, I said looking to her eyes

Yes! She said

BPOV

We sat there admiring the beach after he confesses why they left me. He asked me if it's too late I said yes! And he sat with me quite and frustrated.

I'm So Sorry! He said and he manages to stand and walked away.

Edward!! I shouted.

He stops from where he was standing.

I only say yes because it was already too late. Time passed and things have changed. There are many things that I have done that I regret that you're not in my side. Sometimes I manage to forget you but deep in my heart I know it wants to beat again in your arms. (Tears falling down from my eyes). I was alone Edward. I looked at my window everyday wanting to see you outside my house. But I know you moved on already so I stop thinking that you will return to my arms. And it hurts me too much to accept the fact that you're not in my side anymore.I already stop sleeping because all the time I dreamed about you leaving me again and again. And I wake up shouting besides Charlie's arms around me. He fully understands me. He helped me to recover by telling me that you have a purpose. I quickly understand him but deep in my heart it's still hurt. Month's I have became a zombie wanting that my love will wake me up again. I really want you back Edward, I always asked myself why can't I let you go but I can't find a certain answer. I was always in your house expecting that your there waiting for me. Until Charlie decides that we should go to Florida, to forget all the things that happened in Forks. I always disagree to leave. The only thing pops in my head is that you will return Finally Charlie stop convincing me, but still you haven't return. Jacob always wants me to get rid you in my mind because your not worthy. He teaches me how to enjoy. He brings me back to the real world. And I was very thankful of him but I know that I can't love him the way I love you. Because my stupid heart is beating only for one person and that person are you Edward. More tears flow from my eyes. And even I regret to love you once more my heart always stopping me. Until now Edward you're still the one that I loved. And the only reason that my heart keeps beating again and again.

I saw him in front of me. I looked at him in the eyes with all my tears and all I could see is that he was in pain. I just cry like a kid in front of a boy. I stand up not looking for his gaze, I turned around planning to walk out from him but he caught my right arm and hugged me so tight. I'm So Sorry Love; he said all I could do is cry in his shoulder. He loses his hug from me and looked at my face.

I would never hurt you anymore he said

I and my family will leave before you enter the house, I won't cause you another pain …

I cut him off and kissed his lips passionately. He kissed back. I looked at his face and said

Please, don't leave me again Edward. I don't want to return to zombie Bella you left many years ago. I begged

As long as you want me I will stay in your side he said

He looked at me and kissed me passionately. His arms around my waist and my arms around his neck.

I love you! I said

I love you too Love Forever he said


End file.
